I have to stop him
by krazy-cutie-chic
Summary: Hey...this is kinda about Amadala's death but, it doesnt go with the movies after lol! you'll see why once u read it...It's Amidala/Anakin... Please please! Read and Review PLEASE! lol I attempted to make it sad..haha it's a Short Story so it's done.


Padmé ran into the stadium, she had to stop him. She couldn't let Anakin kill Obi-wan. She had heard about the fight when she was in a meeting, she couldn't let this happen. Anakin was supposed to be her husband, not a murderer. It had been a year since he left. He left her and the children; she had to hide the children from him. It hurt to even look into the face she loved, her Ani he wasn't the same.  
  
Her feet pounded on the sand floor, as she reached the entrance of the stadium she saw him. Obi-wan was on the ground, his arm was injured. Above him stood her Ani, his lightsaber pointed towards Obi-wan, his eyes had and angry glare directed towards his mentor.  
  
"He's not the same," she thought and her heart was hit with a pang of sadness. "I still have to try and help." She kept thinking.  
  
Padmé started to walk towards the two men. She could see Yoda, Mace- Windu and others on the ground injured. She picked up a blaster from a dead man on the ground. She walked towards Ani and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Anakin." She called. He looked up and his eyes changed. She swear she saw a hint of sadness but it vanished quickly.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." He called angrily.  
  
"Ani, if you-"  
  
"Don't call me that. My name is Darth Vader." He shot her a nasty look, Padmé knew that her Ani was gone, that sweet man she knew, and who held her and told her everything was going to be alright. She couldn't take it anymore the sadness was too overwhelming.  
  
"Anakin," he shot her a glare. "Look, you don't want to do this. This man was you mentor a father to you." She said pointing to Obi-Wan. "How can you kill him?"  
  
"He was holding me back.he was always jealous and now he's going to be punished for what he did." His blue eyes were flashing with pure hatred to the man below him.  
  
"Anakin if you kill him, I'll shot you." She said pointing the blaster to the man who killed her husband and replaced him with an evil man.  
  
Darth Vader laughed at her. "You can't kill me, I'm too powerful, and you wouldn't be able to do it." Darth Vader brought his lightsaber up about to dig into Obi-wan.  
  
"Fine your right," Anakin looked up and her and brought his lightsaber down, but not into Obi-Wan. He brought it towards the side. "Ani, your right I can't kill you, but I can do this." She pointed the blaster towards her hear, tears pouring from her eyes. Anakin's eyes changed to the man she once knew. His eyes were full of worry. "Padmé don't do that please." His eyes looking sadder ever time he said a different word.  
  
Padmé's eyes had tears coming out of them, her voice blanketed with sadness. "Anakin, I loved you, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved you with all my heart. I love my children I love my family. I loved you the most, but then the man I loved died. Someone who only knew hatred replaced him. You aren't him you killed him!" Her voice was breaking as she spoke. "I've been depressed since the day you left. I can't live like this."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Anakin said. He was slowly walking towards Padmé. "Give me the blaster please, you don't want to do this." Padmé took a step back from him.  
  
"I'm doing this for you Ani, I was a distraction, and now I won't be."  
  
"You aren't a distraction, give me the blaster!" He yelled.  
  
"I love my Ani, I'm not sure where he is, but when you find him tell him I love him."  
  
"Padmé! Don't! I'm right here look into my eyes. I'm here." He cried desperately. Padmé looked into his eyes and saw the man she loved, his eyes were filled with sadness. Her heart was in pain. "Ani-" she choked out. "I love you." With the blaster still pointed at her heart she pulled the trigger.  
  
"NNOOO!" Anakin screamed as his wife's limp body fell. He ran to catch her. He caught her he knew she wasn't alive. He held her as he cried into her neck. "Padmé I love you, I'm so sorry." He sensed Obi-Wan getting up; he was getting his lightsaber out. And he was slowly walking towards Anakin. He was now over Anakin. Anakin never even raised his head he just said with a voice of a heart broken man. "Go ahead, kill me." Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber down and Anakin's dead body fell over onto Padmé's.. 


End file.
